Human-Robot interaction (HRI) technologies are among one of the most popular research areas currently, and HRI technologies are moving from system-oriented towards user-oriented. At the same time, identification of movement by human fingers is gradually becoming a principal way of HRI. Currently, in the field of display technologies, HRI is mainly used in touch control.
Conventional touch control screens are mostly capacitive touch control screens. By touching a surface of a touch screen with a finger, there will be changes in an externally coupled capacitance or in electric field. However, such changes can only be used to identify a touch position, while an amount of pressure applied externally cannot be sensed.